


1, 2, 3 сезон ККМ за 5 минут

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	1. Первый сезон ККМ за 5 минут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Season 1, 2, 3 in Five Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402849) by ShinyShimaron. 



Юри: Я самый обычный школьник. О нет, меня только что смыло в туалет самым что ни на есть обычным способом!  
Юри: Черт, я приземлился в мире, полном европейцев! Только-только подумал, что вот их в аттракционе и не хватало. Множества европейцев.  
  
Адальберт: Быстрее, дай себя похитить, пока не заявился этот парень в фашистской форме.  
Конрад: Поздно, я уже здесь!  
  
Вольфрам: Юри, я ненавижу тебя от всей души.  
Юри: Ладно, тогда я просто дам тебе по морде самым что ни на есть обычным способом!  
Вольфрам: В моей стране есть поговорка «Кого люблю, того и бью». Давай поженимся!  
  
Конрад: Эй, там город подожгли!  
Юри: Я потушу пожар самым что ни на есть обычным способом!  
  
Конрад: Нам нужно побольше воспоминаний о том, как я встретил твою маму.  
Юри: Ладно.  
  
Гюнтер: Теперь вам придется отыскать меч, которым можете владеть только вы, потому что вы – наш король.  
  
Юри: Так, я в лодке, а где горяченькие стюардессы?  
Йозак: В этой лодке горяченькая стюардесса – я! Давай встречаться.  
  
Юри: А как мы вообще достанем эту штуку?  
Йозак: Никак, потому что ты – жалкий бесхребетный неудачник!!!  
Конрад: Это было жестоко.  
Йозак: Зато правда!  
Конрад: Я знаю .  
  
Юри: Меч у меня, и теперь я уничтожу все вокруг!  
Конрад: А-а-а, из-за твоего супер-мощного меча меня сносит ветром, выключи его немедленно!!!  
  
Штоффель: Давайте похитим Юри с помощью шайки ниндзя!  
Конрад: Ладно, я все равно их всех убью своим коронным «Веллер-шинкует-всех-в-капусту».  
  
Конрад: Чтобы Юри не похитился, мы заберем его куда-нибудь в людное место и перестанем охранять!  
Конрад: Черт возьми, как он ухитрился похититься?!!  
  
Вольфрам: Я занят, всю серию только сижу и вспоминаю.  
Конрад: Отныне показывать будут только мои воспоминания, ты, недоученный дохляк!  
  
Юри: Я больше не в плену, спасибо вам за помощь, придурки!  
Конрад: Я спас тебя, когда ты падал! Требую, по крайней мере, повышения!  
  
Юри: О нет!!! Нас атакует какая-то взбесившаяся песочная яма!!!  
Конрад: Я прикончу тебя, злобная песчаная яма! Умри!  
  
Никола: Я Никола, фанатка демонов!  
Гвендаль: Мы демоны.  
Никола: *в восторге*  
  
Юри: Я сейчас сравняю тут все с землей.  
Никола: *в восторге*  
Гвендаль: Конрад, иди, спасай его.  
Конрад: Нет, спасибо.  
Гвендаль: После этого можешь считать себя уволенным.  
Юри: О нет, мы сможем спастись, только если я буду играть на флейте и недвусмысленно покачивать бедрами!  
  
Юри: Ура, получилось!!! Теперь пошли играть в бейсбол.  
  
Конрад: Я хотел кинуть мяч тебе, но вместо этого врезал Вольфраму.  
Юри: Вот спасибо, Конрад, теперь придется как-то поднимать рейтинг сериала, а то нас так и будут считать неуклюжими лохами.  
  
Шери: Я хочу за кого-нибудь замуж. Или пересплю со всеми мужчинами на свете. За исключением Рейвена, он отстой.  
Рейвен: …   
  
Вольфрам: Юри, по-моему, нам пришла пора завести детей.  
Юри: Давай лучше заведем пчеломишек, из которых делают эту вонючую краску.  
Вольфрам: Ладно, по крайней мере, ты не против вообще кого-то завести.  
  
Юри: А пойдем-ка поищем драконов!  
Альфорд: Привет, я Альфорд, самый тупой персонаж этого сериала  
Юри: Да, ты точно на редкость туповат.  
Конрад: Извини, что отшиб тебе мозги, когда грохнул тебя о землю. Но кто ж знал, что у тебя мозги в заднице?   
Альфорд: Нас атакует дракон!  
Юри: Да не может быть!  
  
Грета: Я убью Юри!  
Юри: Конрад, выбей дурь из этой малышки!  
Конрад: Сделано! А теперь поехали на курорт!  
Юри: Я совершенно случайно затискал ее до смерти.  
Конрад: Педофил.  
  
Грета: Я ухожу к парню с повязкой на глазу, потому что он гораздо круче, чем вы, неудачники.  
Конрад: Эй! Я убью его, потому что никто не может быть круче, чем мы!  
Вольфрам: Нет, дай мне его убить!!!  
Хьюб: Не хочу, чтобы меня убил этот мелкий придурок, хочу, чтобы меня убил Конрад.  
Конрад: Да, Вольфрам, постой в сторонке, пока я буду убивать Хьюба.  
Хьюб: Ой-ой-ой!!!  
  
Юри: Давайте посмотрим, как тут издеваются над животными!  
Конрад: Ладно.  
  
Юри: Отпустите меня в горящее здание! И не пытайтесь меня остановить!  
Конрад: Ладно.  
  
Грета: Единственный способ спасти Хьюба – показать множество воспоминаний про него.  
Конрад: Согласен, но с условием, что я тоже в них буду.  
Грета: Ладно, все равно все воспоминания в основном про тебя.  
  
Хьюб: Так, я очнулся, но все равно я эмо, так что буду пытаться убить всех подряд и себя заодно, и так всю серию.  
Юри: Хьюб, ты уже всех достал, кончай уже.  
Хьюб: Ладно.  
  
Юри: Грета, я хочу тебя удочерить.  
Грета: А что насчет той красавицы, которая назвала себя моей мамой?  
Юри: Считай, что этого не было.  
Грета: Ладно. Надеюсь, в замке нет других педофилов.  
Конрад: Ничего не могу обещать.  
Конрад: Помнится, когда я был на Земле, там встретил такую классную малышку в платьице, что аж пожалел, что не курю.  
  
Юри: Охтыжблядь! Конрад, тебе руку отхреначили к чертям!!!  
Конрад: Да ладно, раной больше, раной меньше! Шучу-шучу, а вообще я уже труп. Просто шучу, что могу не стать трупом. Но, скорее всего, я труп.  
  
Юри: Давайте пока обо всем этом забудем. Мурата, пошли ввяжемся в какое-нибудь глупое приключение!  
Мурата: Да не вопрос.  
  
Флурин: Ох, я Флурин, я такая беспомощная... Вот если бы туча мужчин и демонов со всех окрестных стран решили бы все мои проблемы и сделали все за меня!   
Юри: Я готов!  
Флурин: О, спасибо, ты... ты такой храбрый, а я такая беспомощная, где там мой дворецкий, давайте поплывем в Большой Шимарон.  
Юри: Ладно, почему бы и нет.  
  
Мурата: А, кстати, на этот раз злодеем назначили кучку коробок.  
Юри: Вот позорище.  
Мурата: Вот одна из тех злодейских коробок, ты должен ее победить.  
Максин: Ты не победишь эту коробку, потому что в ней рука Конрада, а Конрад настолько невьебенно крут, что ничто не может его победить, так что ты умрешь!!!  
Юри: Вообще-то я совсем не крут, но...  
Максин: Вот засада!  
  
Флурин: О нет, мою страну уничтожили, ах, если бы только у меня была целая армия из соседней страны, которая бы отстроила все забесплатно и перешла бы потом под мое командование.  
Юри: Эй, у меня тут как раз есть целая армия. Армия, отстройте город!  
Йозак: Мы что, похожи на плотников?  
  
Юри: Йозак, пошли, покатаемся на санках.  
Йозак: Вау, санки – это здорово!  
  
Юри: А теперь будем драться, пока не помрем!!!  
Вольфрам: Наконец-то и мне дали возможность подраться! Правда, драка кончится секунд за пять, и я победите...  
Юри: Отлично, Йозак, ты следующий!  
Йозак: Я запутался – мы что, делаем это, чтобы спасти эту тупую жадную Флурин?  
Юри: Итак, вот и мой черед!  
Конрад: Я здесь, чтобы сразиться с тобой. Знай, я – двойной агент, который притворяется, что работает на другую сторону.  
Юри: Ух ты!!!  
Конрад: ...  
Юри: Ух ты-ы-ы!!!  
Конрад: ...  
Адальберт: Да заткните, наконец, этого мальца!  
Конрад: Если вы пришли сюда, что заполучить пару-тройку ран, то я с вами даже разговаривать не буду. Отныне я тут первый модник. Гляньте хотя бы на мой плащ – он офигенный.  
Белал: Жаль только, стрижка подкачала…  
Конрад: Белал, ах ты!..  
  
Мурата: Давайте угробим еще одну серию на рассказ о крутых предках Конрада.  
Йозак: Нет времени! Мы нашли еще одну коробку, айда ее забирать!!!  
  
Конрад: Я тоже тут, неудачники.  
Гюнтер: Сдохни.  
Конрад: Ха-ха-ха! Ни за что!!!  
Гюнтер: Я – великолепный педагог с мировой славой, но до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь всерьез со мной драться. Не потому же, что ты – двойной агент – это попросту невозможно, потому что слишком уж очевидно.  
  
Юри: Я отыскал коробку самым что ни на есть обычным магическим способом, и теперь мы на какой-то ферме. Как это мило, что в этом сезоне так ничего и не решится.  
Вольфрам: А я думаю, неплохой конец сезона.  
Юри: Да ну? А тебе не кажется, что еще одна серия с ответами на все вопросы как-то не помешала бы?  
Вольфрам: Нет, я и правда считаю, что торчать на ферме – это здорово, и что сезон можно закончить прямо тут.  
Юри: Ну, если ты настаиваешь...  
  
  
КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОГО СЕЗОНА


	2. Второй сезон ККМ за 5 минут

Юри: Я ж говорил, чудное местечко, чтобы начать второй сезон, правда?  
Конрад: Нет! Из-за твоего дурацкого решения о конце сезона мне не осталось ничего другого, кроме как похитить тебя. Но не волнуйся, я на самом деле двойной агент, а никакой не злодей.  
Конрад: Ну, если не считать попытку убийства Йозака.  
Йозак: Забей, фанфикеры меня все равно бы воскресили!  
  
Конрад: Черт, похоже, придется пока побыть плохишом и отдуваться за всех злодеев разом. Посмотрите на этих лучников, муа-ха-ха! Эй, Юри, ты там еще не разозлился? Не хочешь переключиться в режим Мао?  
Юри: Неа.  
Конрад: И меня еще спрашивают, почему у меня нет самоуважения. Ладно, придурки, я ухожу.  
Юри: Не-е-ет!!! Конрад!!! Не уходи-и-и!!!  
Конрад: Как скажешь.  
  
Шори: Привет, я брат Юри, появился ни с того, ни с сего, откуда ни возьмись. Любите меня, любите меня, любите меня!!!  
  
Никола: Я взяла Эль с нами в замок!  
Эль: А-а, меня похитили!!!  
  
Ульрике: Сейчас я превращу всех в девушек, начну с Вольфрама и Гюн... Вот досада, кто-то успел раньше меня.  
Вольфрам: Бу.  
  
Элизабет: Вольфрам, давай заведем детей! Я люблю тебя, даже несмотря на то, что ты редкостная сволочь!  
Вольфрам: Раз так, то я поведу себя как еще большая сволочь и откажу тебе! Ну разве я не душка?  
  
Йозак: Четвертая коробка где-то в лесу.  
Йозак: Если слухи опять не врут.  
Гвендаль: Я хочу серию с моими собственными воспоминаниями! Конрад, кончай жмотиться.  
Конрад: Да не вопрос, Гвендаль, давайте сделаем серию с твоими воспоминаниями о моем отце, хе-хе!  
Гвендаль: Вот выродок.  
  
Юри: Эй, а пойдемте-ка грохнем Белала!  
Конрад: Хм, а отличная мысль...  
  
Юри: Блин, меня похитил Адальберт!  
  
Адальберт: Бла-бла-бла, *всхлип*, Джулия, бла-бла-бла, а ну, лети-ка с утеса.  
Конрад: Да я просто чудом каким-то едва поймал тебя, Юри, но не забывай, я теперь плохиш...  
Адальберт: Бла-бла-бла, давай подеремся, бла-бла-бла.  
Конрад: Любовь побеждает все!  
Адальберт: Ты это вообще к чему?  
Конрад: К тому, что ты тупица. Давай драться. Бла-бла-бла, моя честь, бла-бла-бла, ух, я крут, бла-бла-бла, а ты знаешь, что наши мечи – это фаллические символы?  
Йозак: Да договоритесь уже о нормальном свидании, наконец!  
  
Максин: Ты хочешь чего-нибудь остренького. Ты очень хочешь чего-нибудь остренького. Я проведу всю серию, поедая что-нибудь остренькое. Ты еще не голоден?  
  
Юри: Эй, я вернулся в прошлое, когда Конрад был еще более секси.  
Джулия: Да, Конрад очень секси... ну, по крайней мере, я так слышала.  
Юри: Оказывается, он потом постригся... Какая жалость... *всхлип*  
  
Гюнтер: Привет, красотка! Похоже, я попал на Дикий Запад, а раз так – йох-хо!!!  
  
Йозак: О нет, Альфорд куда-то делся! Наверняка поперся в очередной раз выставлять себя идиотом!  
Конрад: Его надо остановить!  
Альфорд: Я потерял священный меч.  
Конрад: Если ты до сих пор не толком научился держаться за рукоять, то не заслуживаешь носить значок ГТО.  
  
Белал: Я непонятно зачем украду всех детей в мире, а прямо сейчас – смотрите, я могу мысленно контролировать всех этих людей!!!  
Юри: Тогда я засвечу тебя до смерти! *светится*  
Белал: Вот засада, оно жжется!!!  
  
Мурата: Все главные герои должны отправиться на Землю, причем голыми.  
Юри: А почему голыми-то? Я никогда не раздеваюсь.  
Мурата: Потому что Шин-О – извращенец.  
  
Шори: Смотрите, я тут – главгерой, меня зовут Шори!  
Конрад: Слушай, а ты вообще кто?  
Шори: Я Шори, и тоже хочу защитить Юри, только по-другому, не как ты.  
Конрад: Даже не думай об этом, мерзавец! Никакой ты не главгерой, обычный геймер-неудачник!!!  
Юри: Боб – это сам дьявол, нам непременно нужно сказать ему, что он плохой.  
Боб: Я не дьявол, просто пытался убить на что-то время, чтобы не пришлось терпеть еще один филлер.  
Юри: Отличная мысль.  
  
Никола: Я взяла Эль с нами в замок!  
Эль: А-а, меня похитили!!!  
  
Папа Джулии: Джулия была потрясающей... Э, привет, Конрад.  
Конрад: Да, она была потрясающей, раз кое-что мне позволяла...  
Гюнтер: М-м, по-моему, разговор зашел куда-то не туда... И это уже одержимость.  
Конрад: Хорошо, тогда она была просто потрясающей. Так любила цветы и дерьмо...  
  
Юри: Мы должны подняться на проклятую снежную гору и поубивать там друг друга!  
Вольфрам: Я им не доверяю! Так что я первым называю себя злодеем, так что они не посмеют претендовать на этот титул!!! Ловко я придумал, а?  
Юри: Я туплю, как не знаю кто.  
  
Юри: Я хочу подвергнуть наши жизни опасности, потому что мне приспичило заиметь бейсбольную перчатку для Греты.  
Конрад: Из-за тебя у меня постоянный пост-травматический синдром.  
  
Человеки: Давайте строить мост, будет весело!  
Юри: Отлично, я вам помогу, филлеры – это весело!  
  
Шин-О: Эй, Мурата-в-прошлом, давай кое-чем займемся!  
Мурата-в-прошлом: Я слишком умный для... ладно, это ты и сам знаешь, так что давай просто потрахаемся.  
Все-в-прошлом: Мы все видим, и нас тошнит!  
  
Ондина: У меня есть злая сестра.  
  
Конрад: Сейчас я пожертвую собой, так что больше мне не придется участвовать в этом дурацком сериале.  
Юри: Ни за что, я тебя спасу!  
Конрад: Блин.  
  
Юри: Давайте проведем опасную церемонию.  
Шори: Не делайте этого!  
Конрад: Заткнись, Шори, что бы ты понимал!..  
Шори: Просто хотел увеличить свое экранное время.  
  
Вольфрам: О нет, я умираю, все, я труп.  
Конрад: Вольфрам труп.  
Шери: Вольфрам труп.  
Вольфрам: Да, я труп.  
Конрад: А у меня рука отказала.  
Шери: О нет, твоя бедная ручка, как это печально!!!  
Вольфрам: Тут что, никого не волнует, что я труп? Жестокие люди.  
Юри: Давайте сядем и поговорим о том, как же все хреново.  
Вольфрам: А я все еще труп, если кто-то не заметил.  
  
Юри: У меня идея! Мы должны сделать так, чтобы в Шин-О не осталось ничего злого!  
Конрад: Отличная мысль!  
Мурата: Очень муратообразная!  
Юри: Ты хотел сказать, что первоначально это была твоя идея.  
Вольфрам: А я все еще труп.  
Шин-О: Вообще-то нет.  
Вольфрам: Ладно, я не труп, тогда я просто бесполезен.  
  
Юри: Я чувствую себя эмо...  
Конрад: Я тоже. Я только что проделал дыру в стене, потому что у меня эмо-настроение.  
Юри: Ты точно эмо. Очень-очень эмо. Как и я...  
Джулия: Кончай разводить сопли, ты, эмо недоделанный!!!  
Юри: Хм-м... Ладно.  
  
Конрад: Вот, наконец-то у нас есть шикарное оправдание убийству Юри. Как же долго я этого ждал!!!  
Вольфрам: Что?  
Конрад: В смысле, Юри бы сам этого хотел.  
Юри: Я перестал быть эмо и победил Шин-О. Теперь я такой же сильный, как и он, и вообще супер-крутой, так что все выдохнули и расслабились.  
Все: Ур-р-ра!!!  
  
КОНЕЦ ВТОРОГО СЕЗОНА


	3. Третий сезон ККМ за 5 минут

Юри: Ура, я король!  
Гвендаль: Между прочим, королем может быть и Вольфрам.  
Вольфрам: Ни за что! Не хочу быть королем.  
Вальторана: Подеритесь друг с другом.  
Юри: Зашибись, я все еще король!  
  
Конрад: Давайте играть в бейсбол!  
  
Грета: Ой, пчеломишки превратились в гремлинов!  
  
Юри: Все хреново, поэтому давайте съездим на чью-нибудь свадьбу!  
  
Джениус: Я таинственный похититель мечей, и я сорву вашу свадьбу! Эй, Конрад, не хочешь побыть королем Дай-Шимарона?  
Конрад: Неа.  
Джениус: Ты уверен? Ты точно-точно уверен? Потому что тогда придется просить об этом Ланжила, а он тот еще дебил.  
Конрад: Ни за что, я на стороне добра.  
  
Ланжил: Ур-ра, я теперь король!  
  
Джениус: Принесите мне много, много, много мечей!  
  
Конрад: Хм, этот вор мечей какой-то странный…  
Мурата: В точку, поэтому давай сами все проверим, но никому об этом не скажем.  
  
Юри: Давайте за ними! И заодно переоденемся в женские платья, это страшно необходимо!  
Юри: О нет, меня похитили, когда я был в женском платье!  
  
Конрад: Надо же! Похоже, я все-таки хочу быть королем, так что давай Ланжил, убирайся с моего трона!  
Ланжил: Ну ты козел… Так, а теперь убей Юри.  
  
Конрад: Эй, да я шутил насчет короны, вы что, шуток не понимаете? Вы выпинули меня на пустую арену, дали меч и поставили передо мной Юри? Угадайте, что я сейчас сделаю!!!  
Ланжил: Чтоб тебя, опять все планы накрылись!..  
  
Бериас: Хочу подраться с Конрадом, он клевый и сексуальный.  
Сарареги: Ты обязательно с ним подерешься, только сначала мы порекламируем эту битву еще серий двадцать.  
  
Юри: Ну, а теперь, когда мы сбежали…  
  
Гюнтер: …давайте вспомним, как Конрад учился в Академии и каким симпатичным мелким засранцем он тогда был!  
Конрад: Да, я красавчик, но ты каждый раз разбивал меня в пух и прах, а теперь пришел мой черед! Ха-ха-ха!!! Смотрите, смотрите, у меня наконец-то получилось!!!  
  
Аниссина: Я покончу с собой, как Джульетта, потому что мой брат-гей не ценит меня, как женщину!  
Юри: Как скажешь…  
  
Альфорд: Я по-прежнему тормоз, и у меня с собой отстойный ржавый меч.  
Конрад: Ха-ха-ха, ой, не могу, ой, уморил… Меч! Ржавый!..  
Юри: Конрад, ты ведешь себя, как ребенок.  
Джениус: А я украду твой длинный ржавый меч.  
  
Сарареги: Всем привет, я Сарареги, и я страшно, просто безумно похож на девочку. Помню, как-то однажды я заставил драться за себя всю армию Калории… Хе-хе, шучу.  
  
Конрад: Привет тебе, Конрад-злой!  
Бериас: И тебе хай, Конрад-хороший. Подеремся с тобой как-нибудь в другой раз? Эх, и жаркая же будет схватка!..  
Конрад: Фу.  
  
Юри: Я поменялся телами с Шори, но потом на него волшебным образом подействовало отражение луны в воде, и мы вернулись в свои тела. Ну, или это были мои глюки, не знаю.  
  
Грета: Хнык-хнык, мне грустно, потому что у меня два папы, а мамы нет.  
Шери: Я тут, похоже, работаю всеобщей мамой, так что могу побыть и твоей.  
Грета: Спасибо и на этом!   
  
Юри: Ёп твою мать, гигантская кукла-робот!!!  
Все: Ну, заебись!  
  
Сарареги: Приезжайте ко мне в гости.  
Юри: Хорошо, мы тебя навестим.  
  
Сарареги: О нет, мои солдаты восстали, потому что мое нытье их достало. Давай обнимемся!  
Юри: Ну давай, но это не поможет тебе забыть, что у тебя нет мамы.  
  
Конрад: Щас я тут всех переубиваю!!!  
Бериас: Ну так давай драться!  
Конрад: Ага.  
Юри: Ой, а почему вы деретесь?  
Конрад: Да просто так.  
  
Сарареги: Смотрите, кто-то хотел выстрелить в Юри, но я принял стрелу на себя. Я ужасно храбрый!  
Юри: Как ты меня достал!  
Конрад: А когда я принял твою стрелу на себя, ты не возражал…  
Юри: Забей.  
Конрад: И я тогда потерял вдвое меньше крови, у него она там точно не искусственная?  
Юри: Забей.  
Конрад: И вообще стрела прилетела совершенно с другой стороны, не от солдат, что ты об этом думаешь?  
Юри: Забей.  
  
Вальторана: Внезапно, ни с того, ни с сего, я озадачился осмысленностью каждого твоего решения, которые ты принял за те два сезона, что меня не было. И вообще, что-то тебе слишком много власти дали…  
Юри: Давайте играть в прятки!!!  
Конрад: Превосходный шанс толкнуть длинную речь, какие у Джулии были потрясающие… э-э, принципы, да.  
  
Никола: Не может быть, Эль опять похитили!  
Шори: Я ее… или его… неважно, все равно спасу!  
  
Шори: О нет, меня похитили!  
Все: Ну зашибись, теперь еще и его спасать.  
  
Алазон: Это магический меч, примени к нему свою магию.  
Шори: Все, готово.  
Юри: Но больше никогда так не делай!  
  
Вальторана: Шори поюзал меч, а мы из-за этого почему-то страшно волнуемся.  
Шори: Ребят, вам бы валерьяночки попить.  
  
Сарареги: Эй, Юри, давай вести переговоры насчет мира с Дай-Шимароном? Тебе надо кого-то послать, и я, конечно, ни на кого не намекаю, но имя посла начинается на «К», а фамилия у него Веллер.  
  
Конрад: Я-то поеду, но сначала разжалую Гизелу до садовника.  
Гизела: Что-о-о?!  
  
Конрад: Ну вот, я на месте, готов вести мирные переговоры.  
Сарареги: Ха! Я запер тебя в комнате! И теперь ты будешь сидеть там!!!  
Конрад: Трижды ХА-ХА! *вышибает дверь и мочит стражу*  
  
Сарареги: Поздняк, я уже плыву на корабле начинать крутую войнушку!  
  
Конрад: Логически рассуждая, что лучше сделать в подобной ситуации? Конечно же, одеться как ниндзя и пойти партизанить в Дай-Шимароне! Йу-ху!  
  
Сарареги: Юри, убей Ланжила.  
Юри: Готово. Ой, нет, погоди-ка!..  
Сарареги: Мва-ха-ха!!!  
Юри: Так вот к чему все это было…  
  
Юри: А что, если бы я не стал Мао и обзавелся в итоге обычной скучной работой?  
Боб: Ты должен простить Сарареги, или привычная тебе реальность исчезнет.   
Юри: С какого фига?.. Ну ладно, хорошо, я прощаю этого козла.  
Боб: Вот и чудненько.  
  
Конрад: Я – Синий ветер, борец за добро и справедливость и полный лох по части прозвищ!  
Вольфрам: Прекрати немедленно!!!  
Конрад: Ладно.  
  
Бериас: Как ты сбежал? Неважно, я все равно тебя украду и заставлю тебя поехать со мной! Это будет эпическая схватка, которой нам двадцать эпизодов полоскали мозги!!!  
Конрад: Да неужели? Все, готово, я сделал тебя за пять секунд, ты лузер.  
Джениус: Ха-ха, а я все видел! Я наблюдал за вами из-за дерева, и он тебя разнес в пух и прах!  
Бериас: Я проиграл. Можешь делать со мной, что пожелаешь, ты, сексуальное чудовище.  
Конрад: Фу на тебя.  
  
Юри: Дорогой Сара! Мой телохранитель немножко побил твоего, поэтому приезжай и забери своего слабака.  
Сарареги: Как мило, спасибо. Кстати, не хочешь сделать меня королем Дай-Шимарона?  
Юри: Схуяли?  
Конрад: Нет?  
Сарареги: Ну пожалуйста.  
Юри: Может быть.  
Конрад: Может быть.  
  
Алазон: Я пришла похитить Юри.  
Бериас: Гляньте-ка, да это же моя сестра Алазон, которая заодно и мама Сарареги. Ну прямо как в мыльной опере!  
Алазон: Я украду Юри, чтобы он применил свою силу на моем мече.  
Юри: Да я бы и добровольно пошел, только кто меня тут спрашивает?  
  
Сарареги: Не-е-ет! Я тоже хочу погеройствовать!  
Сарареги: Смотрите, у меня тоже есть магия, и она работает!  
Алазон: Неа, в тебе силы с гулькин нос, так что никакой ты не герой.  
Сарареги: Тогда я украду меч и начну убивать всех налево и направо!  
  
Джениус: Хочу видеть Шин-О, я его фанат!  
Шин-О: Отъебись, выродок, ты не можешь со мной встретиться, потому что я та еще сволочь.  
Джениус: Поэтому теперь я зол, ух, как я зол! Сейчас возьму и уничтожу весь мир!!!  
  
Мурата: Непонятно почему, но теперь он так же крут, как Сошу.  
Юри: Все равно я его убью.  
  
Мурата: Но у тебя же нет Моргифа.  
Конрад: Значит, кому-то надо его принести.  
Мурата: Мне влом.  
Конрад: Тогда я схожу.  
  
Юри: Я схватил какую-то странную фигню!  
Мурата: Давай ее сюда.  
  
Юри: Ой, моя магия куда-то делась.  
Конрад: Аха-ха-ха!!!  
  
Юри: Теперь я не могу вернуться на Землю… Ой, подождите, могу! А теперь – жуткий эндинг, знаменующий конец сериала!  
  
КОНЕЦ ТРЕТЬЕГО СЕЗОНА


End file.
